


light

by niigaki



Category: Dong Bang Shin Ki, K-pop, SHINee
Genre: Bahasa Indonesia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-19
Updated: 2011-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-15 18:55:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/163898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niigaki/pseuds/niigaki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>sekarang nampaknya mimpi yang paling buruk pun masih lebih baik daripada kenyataan; changmin/minho; drabble-ish; abalabalabal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	light

Setelah beberapa tahun menapaki tangga kegelapan, Changmin pun menyicipi terangnya cahaya bersama keempat _hyung_ -nya. Mereka sukses dengan lagu mereka, dengan _dance_ mereka, dengan segala iklan dan pemotretan lainnya. Mereka tak hanya dikenal di Korea, tapi seluruh Asia-- _mungkin juga dunia_.

Saat-saat itu adalah saat paling membahagiakan bagi Changmin.

Tapi kini ia kembali lagi di kegelapan. Seorang diri tanpa ada yang menemani. Ditinggalkan oleh sahabat-sahabatnya yang menuju pusat cahaya.

Sekarang nampaknya mimpi yang paling buruk pun masih lebih baik daripada kenyataan.

-

Seberkas sinar jatuh tepat di wajahnya. Ia mengernyitkan matanya yang tertutup. Siapa yang berani-berani masuk ke kamarnya dan membuka gorden?

Changmin membuka mata, menemukan sosok tinggi dalam balutan cahaya mentari. Ia tak mampu melihat wajah orang tersebut karena silau.

"Oh, hyung, selamat pagi!" Suara bariton menyapa riang. "Ayo bangun, hyung sudah berjanji mengajariku menari hari ini."

Senyum terkembang samar.

 _Minho._ Minho, yang polos dan penuh semangat, yang merasa selalu kurang dengan kemampuannya sendiri, yang selalu melakukan yang terbaik dalam segalanya. Minho, yang menariknya dari dasar kegelapan dan memberikan cahaya untuknya.

Bagi Changmin, Minho lebih berharga dari seluruh cahaya yang pernah ia miliki.


End file.
